Senorita
by ShelbyBlack
Summary: Songfic featuring "Senorita" by Justin Timberlake. A LupinTonks one-shot.


_"Senorita" and Lupin and Tonks don't belong to me. They are owned by Justin Timberlake and J.K. respectively._

_On that sunny day  
Didn't know I'd meet_

Remus Lupin contnetedly strolled the streets of Diagon Alley. He glanced in the shops, looking for no one in particular. He thought about his best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius is a good guy. Well, was a good guy. Remus had come to accept that Sirius may be gone from his body, but he lived on in the hearts of all. Harry had taken a long time to accept this, but now, a year later, Remus had convinced him. When he looked at Harry, he could see Sirius's light shining in his eyes. However, it was dim compared to the light he saw in Tonks's eyes. Tonks, in her natural form, was a spitting image of her older cousin, Sirius. She had black hair and big, brown, mischevious eyes. She didn't often take her natural hair and eye color, but he glanced over his shoulder and saw her petite figure hurrying though the streets.

_Such a beautiful girl  
Walking down the street_

Remus quickend his pace to catch up to her. She turned the corner and he saw that she was crying. He followed her.

_  
Seen those bright brown eyes  
With tears coming down  
So he said to himself...  
_

"What could she be crying about?" Lupin thought. She was the most cheerful person he knew. His heart ached for her. He had loved her since the Order of the Phoenix had been reinstated. But she could never love someone like him. A werewolf.

_  
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now  
Mama listen...  
_

"Tonks, are you OK?" he asked tentatively. She sniffled and looked up. "Oh Remus!" she gasped as she threw herself in his arms. He patted her back as she sobbed onto his shoulder. "It's Charlie," she said simply. Charlie Weasley. Her boyfriend. He felt his fists clinch. He and Charlie had gotten along alright until he asked Tonks out. Lupin had never quite gotten over that, and he would kill him if he had hurt Tonks.

_  
Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to_

"You know how he keeps being gone for long periods of time..." she sniffled. "Well I found out from Bill that he's got another girl in Romania!"

"Tonks, you deserve so much better."

_  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
But you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my...  
_

"Oh yeah?" she pulled away. "He said he loved me! We used to talk about how oneday we might get married and have kids! It's hopless!! Nobody will ever love me! I'll be single forever!"

"Tonks, stop that right now. People love you! Lot's of people do! Molly loves you, Harry Ron and Hermione love you, and I know Sirius loved you."

"I'm talking about as more than a friend or relative. I'm talking about head-over-heels, let's get married and run away together kind of love."

"Tonks, I know for a fact someone loves you as more than a friend." She looked up. She saw the look in his eyes.

"Remus, are you saying YOU love me as more than a friend?" she whispered.

_  
Running fast in my mind  
Girl don't you slow it down  
If we carry on this way  
This thing might leave the ground_

Remus stared at her with his mouth open. Oh Merlin! What's he going to do now? She's going to be repulsed! He is quite a bit older than her. "Yes, Tonks. I am."

She smiled. "Remus, I love you too."

_  
How would you like to fly?  
That's how my queen should ride.  
But you still deserve the crown  
Why hasn't it been found?  
Mama listen  
_

Remus let out a big sigh of relief. He started to stand up, but he felt her tugging him back down. God she looked so beatiful like that. Even with a tear-streaked face and messy hair. She pulled to the ground and kissed him._  
  
When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work harder for you girl  
And no longer will you ever have to cry_

"Tell me Remus," Tonks said when he finally pulled away. "Do you think it could work between us, ever?"

"I'm willing to try."_  
  
Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
But you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my...  
  
_He pulled her into his lap as he leanded them against the wall. She played with his hands and he smiled as he breathed in the scent of her hair. He wanted this moment to last forever._  
_


End file.
